


200 words of spin the bottle

by yellowelephant



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Again, First Kiss, M/M, Spin the Bottle, and then i tried to Comedy so, but then i was like oh should probably have like a proper beginning and ending at least, i can write more than a couple hundred words i promise, i think i was going for like. proper Serious Writing in the middle paragraph ?, i'm all about second kisses, it's not my fault i swear, that never ends well, this is hilariously short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11915916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowelephant/pseuds/yellowelephant
Summary: And so it happens, their friends collected around them, watching with the intensity of every Game of Thrones episode packed into one horde of homo-hungry teenagers.Or, it's spin the bottle, though since the bottle spinning is never mentioned it could very well just be boyf riends making out in front of their friends.Based off of this artwork http://pinetre-3.tumblr.com/post/164633029640/pls-someone-write-a-boyf-fiends-fanfic-where-the





	200 words of spin the bottle

And so it happens, their friends collected around them, watching with the intensity of every Game of Thrones episode packed into one horde of homo-hungry teenagers.

Jeremy, positively peony and tripping over his tongue in some unintelligible nonsense, is well and truly _shut up_ by Michael and his mouth that smilingly mumbles, “Let’s just give the perverts what they want,” and presses surely against his, hand cupping his cheek delicately like he’s afraid he’ll stain him with his touch. Jeremy’s fingers curl around Michael’s neck, a near vice grip to ground himself as Michael sucks his lower lip into his mouth and sparks jump to life in his stomach. They fly higher with the stinging nip of Michael’s teeth biting down ever so slightly, forcing a whimper out of his throat that never makes it past his lips. Michael’s holding him a little tighter, thumb lightly pressing into his cheek and he’s pulling back to give Jeremy one, two, three soft kisses that feel like blessings and everything is just so much that he doesn’t realise he’s panting until Michael isn’t touching him anymore and the room is silent.

“Well,” Rich says, “that’s tonight’s wank material sorted.”

Jake slowly pulls off his sock and forces it into Rich’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> cause that artwork happened and the artist was like 'someone write this pls' and i was like 'oh i'd like to do that but i'm bad at writing groups i guess i'll just not mention them at all lmao' bc that's how i roll
> 
> more stuff coming that is Better i'm writing for this headcanon i did yesterday currently and that should be like 2000/3000 words so hopefully that will be up Soon yellowelephantboy.tumblr.com/post/164576748568/headcanon-where-michael-makes-like-short-videos
> 
> come headcanon with me in my ask box on tumblr i'm lonely yellowelephantboy.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
